


Light from the Far Side

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Gen, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Kirk and Spock shared their childhood experience about fire when stranded on a beach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for gen_bingo prompt: fire and firelight; fan_flashwork: new

Jim packaged a fish in clay, put it in the coal of the fire and said, "It's not that bad for a wilderness survival experience. Do you remember that time on Ryuion II? This is pretty much a luxury resort. "

 "The weather here is more habitable, " Spock replied when preparing the seaweed soup. "But I recalled you describing Ryuion II as a fairytale land to the doctor. 'A magical place that one should never miss. ' was your original wording. "

 Jim laughed, "I am just pulling his leg. Nothing gets past your Vulcan ears. "

 After dinner, Jim and Spock settled into their beach side shelter they dug above the tide line. Jim smiled at Spock's back as they lied by their side, "It's like a sleeping over. When I was a kid I always looked forward to one, talking and playing with my friends through the nights. "

 "Did your parents approve? "

 "Of course. It was a common thing back home, and our parents knew each other and us pretty well. What about you? What did you do as a kid? Apart from study and meditation, I mean. "

Spock was quiet for awhile before he said, "When I was young, I always hiked to the hills near my home. It was quiet, and you could walk for days without meeting anyone. When I wanted to think I went there. "One day I hiked long past my meal time, so I collected some cacti and tubers, setting up a fire to prepare a meal. Unfortunately I did not plan the site well. When the wind direction changed, the fire burnt up dry plants nearby and spread. "

"What did you do? " Jim’s throat constricted at an image of a young Spock trapped in a wild fire.

"I used my coat to put it off. After extinguishing the sparks, I chose a safer place to cook my dinner, and cleaned off my coat back home. "

Jim laughed. "It's so you. I once caught up in a fire as a kid, and I panicked and ran uphill. Bad idea."

"Did you endure any injury? " Spock asked. 

Jim‘s heart warmed up when he heard Spock’s unspoken worry and concern. "I burnt my arm, and breathed in a lot of smoke so I stayed in the hospital overnight. My arm itched like hell when it healed. Then my mother arranged for me to join the boys scouts. Always prepared. Did your parents find out? "

"My parents remained silent, but from then on I always found an emergency kit in my bag. "

"I hope you didn't need it often. "

"I have practised safety rules with fire ever since. "

"This's great. It will be a great loss if the fleet loses its best First Officer because of a wild fire. " Jim said, his unspoken relief in his voice.

Spock softened his voice. "And I am equally grateful that the fleet still has its best captain. We should rest and preserve our energy until the rescue came. "

"Good night, Spock," 

"Good night, Jim. " 


End file.
